Mutt's Midway Marketfaire Report- June 616
Mutt's Marketfaire Report- June 616 Cabin Snoozers- Mutt, Kanki, Dustyn, Nira, Moo, Bada, P.O.C., Darius, Garrick This faire was a rough one, but we came out of it pretty okay. Friday morning, Bada and I packed lunchies and headed for the mountains to find the Cyclops Watcher that Bear told us about in April. Instead, we found tons and tons of bipedal reptilian tracks and those heinous lizard men. I remember muttering something about "must be stopped before he is fully powered" but I don't remember who or why. Bada and I also felt like somebody was watching us, but never actually saw the person. A yellow lizardman jumped out of nowhere and almost saw us, but it was drawn off by a battle not far from us and he shouted about saving some for him. A voice shouted "My brothers, flee!" so we hid. After the fight, we heard the lizardmen shout about having something and leaving, so we ran to where the fight was and found the Cyclops (not positive if he was a Watcher, but I am pretty sure he was). He was really tall-- like if I was on Bada's shoulders, then Bada was on Kanki's shoulders, then add Dustyn on my shoulders. He was also on fire and all cut up, so we put out the fire and I tried so hard to heal him. None of my spells worked on him. He looked right at us (or would have, if he had his eye-- they cut it out and ran) and told us "Mutt, Striped One, be free of this place. Tell me I am the only one who has fallen on this day?" and then he went still. His body slowly dissipated but left behind a little bit of what was left of his eye and the squishy part that holds the eye into the head. Bada thinks if we reunite all the pieces of the eye, the Cyclops will come back and then we can maybe talk to him and get the information from him that we were trying to get in the first place. (And maybe we can have snackies and tea with him too, but we're gonna need a big chair.) Bada and I knew these lizard men would send us to the circle if we tried to engage them, so we tracked them for a bit. The pack wasn't very large, less than a dozen, and as we followed them we could tell that one or two would break off here and there. Then the main pack (and the bloody eyeball smell) got to an area with tons and tons and tons of lizardmen tracks. Not only was it physically warmer there, but we knew it just was a bad place to be. We made a note of where we were, then climbed back down the mountain and made for the faire in Midway. When we got to town, nightmare elementals were popping rifting in. Some of them had gotten strong to the point of becoming what they appeared to be, but only to the person whose nightmare they were. They were really super extra strong against that person, but if others fought the nightmare it couldn't affect them nearly as well and just made them sleep if it actually hit you. We went to Bear's cave to drop off his cupcake treat, but nobody was home. The runes around the edge are still nice and strong, so even though we fought some Nightmare elementals outside, they turned to dust as soon as we crossed the threshold. I also left him note to come talk to me. While we were trying to decide what to do, Bjorn came running back to town. I guess he was attacked by some orcs, maybe blue tinted? His things were taken, so we zoomed over to where they were and fought some of the nasties. The first cave was empty, so we tracked them to another cave and fought more nasties before coming across a Spider Wyldfolk alchemist. Supposedly he was infusing some stuff into the orcs and making them attack people. Some folks wanted to enact Adventurer Justice, but I was there so we instead dropped him and one of his nasties off in the cages/cells at the Sheriff's place. The Spider tried to kill himself, but I lifed him and told him not to. (He might have done it again after we left, I have not followed up with the Sheriff.) Bada picked a job off the job board, to help the Fang with some of their tunnels which had collapsed and trapped several of their people, including children. We fought off some rats and bats, and overall the mission went well. Unfortunately, we were not able to save all those who were injured and subsequently died from the cave ins. At nigh-nigh time, more Nightmare elementals rifted in (some in our cabin). Mais (formerly Bliss) got attacked on our porch and infested before we could pull her to safety. She also said a spirit approached her before the faire asking to enter her mind, and when she agreed, that spirit and a "hitchhiker" zoomed in. I will write more about the stowaway later. Saturday morning was somewhat toasty. We had yummy yummy breakfast on the back porch and I found my favorite snoozey chair. Mais told me that after she was infested, she went to bed and woke up in the middle of a clearing. Lots of other people who have been infested did NOT wake up like that, so we weren't sure if it was because of her extra spirit or because she was infested. She suggested I cast a sleep on her so I did so, and she got the crazies and tried to poison me and then imprison me. Snow and Darius made sure that didn't happen. When we woke her back up, she was lucid again. We decided to go back to the place she woke up, and when we tracked where she had been it looked like she was collecting weapons from local farms. Snow suggested we sleep her where she was and hide so she would go about her business. We did so, but unfortunately the spirit knew everything that Mais knew, so it did not go well. She woke up more quickly than usual and came towards me, shaking like a leaf. She had no voice, so I told her to write in my journal to communicate. She wrote that she was too scared, and having trouble. She said the spirit had fought her and was nightmare (I didn't realize I was not talking to Mais, but rather the scary spirit). I tried to calm her down and she ended up confining and killing me, but thankfully my Contingency went off. (Please don't be mad at her.) The dagger she used is usually plain and normal, but it stole a piece of my spirit (just a little piece). I can't quite heal myself as well as I used to Okay, so... at one point Bada and I led a good number of adventurers to the spot where we saw all those lizardmen tracks. It was a crazy fight, but we made it through and got more pieces of the eyeball. Unfortunately, we did not get ALL the pieces... I guess the lizardmen chopped it in to pieces so they could use it in rituals. We saw brown ones, red ones (don't case magic at them!), yellow ones that make you their besties, and I think green ones. A lot of people went beserk, but we manage to make it out ok. We found one lizardman in a circle, but I needed to step away with P.O.C. to regenerate. Dustyn brought more the pieces of the eye. I had a quick snoozey at the tavern around lunch, then after lunch we went another lizardman cave that Darius knew about. This one didn't seem as bad until we got to the end, where I could feel chaos magics. There was a black lizardman casting with at least 3 eggs in the circle, pieces of the cyclops eye, and I think a couple other things. Darius ran into the circle to stop him and then a HUGE wave of magic hit everyone in the cave. It incinerated Dustyn, P.O.C., Moo, Bada, and Nira. It racechanged the rest of us into lizardmen. Kanki turned brown and I turned red. We picked up the things of everybody resurrecting and went back to town. I found Kalib right away and told him what happened, then we went to the TW circle to wait for the spirits to come so we could bring them back. Somebody (there were about half a dozen of us who were lizardmen) said that he felt like the longer we waited, the more permanent our new scales would become. They said they were going to Cosmos, but I had never been. I chose to stay behind to wait for resurrections because making sure my family came home was more important than what I looked like or felt like. Garrick stayed behind with me which was really super duper nice of him. Not too long thereafter, all five of them rifted into the circle and were rushed to hurry and write down what they had seen. Since they seemed to be otherwise okay, Garrick took me to Cosmos. When we got there, there were six of us and somehow we started talking to a blue tinted fella with a large helm (couldn't tell what race he was). He said he would turn us back in exchange for a favor. He said he wasn't fae, and Garrick, Keldroc, Kanki, and Keldroc's Friend took the favor. Darius said he would racechange himself and I asked if he could fix me too. (He actually picked me over Garrick and said that owing somebody a favor would be a good exercise for his apprentice). After the others left, Darius and I talked to the helm guy a bit more. He said his name was Vanya, and he was of a something something race, children of the Star Giants. He hates fae because I guess fae wiped out his heritage/culture... not sure if that means they killed people or destroyed libraries or something. Darius started my Racechange right away. Since people were beserking earlier, I was out of Sleeps. I told him about this and he said he would sleep before starting the ritual, but then he forgot. Good news! No Seer interfered and I didn't cry. Then he did his ritual, but it failed. Then he did it again and it succeeded. Relieved to be a puppy again, we rifted back to town. We ended up running into the other Waggers and P.O.C. and learned that they met Death and each owed him a favor and had a marked target to fetch for him. (Can somebody write about that part? You guys know more than me.) A small group of us went to the cave to talk to Bear about Kozmer. I have a couple pages of notes that I will recopy later, or I can show anybody my book who wants to see. Anyways, Bear said he and Bull would meet us for dinner to talk more about Kozmer and the Nightmare Orcs and the last Sleeper. We went back to town and had about an hour to kill, but I can't remember what we did in that time. I think there might have been a pillow fight and freezie pops. Oh! And that mean old spirit popped out of Mais, and said "If you don't want the power, I'll find someone who does." It was a white tiger sarr. Dinner was most delicious, until I shriveled up into a ball of sad because Bull came into the tavern yelling and screaming at me. I heard him coming before he even came in the building and jumped into the traditional belly-up submission pose. I don't remember everything he said, but he said I was a liar and that I didn't deserve my boons from Dream. That I wasn't fit. That I was terrible and awful and basically a B.D. It was awful. I didn't even know what he was talking about when he called me a liar (later Mais said that Calico was not trapped in the In-Between like I thought, but rather she was stuck in a loop in her permanent death most likely). Bear came in not long after that and told me not to submit. I tried to argue but he flat out said that we do NOT submit. They sat down and had dinner. I tried to keep my distance from Bull and Garrick positioned himself to be between me and Bull while Dusty stayed very close to Bull's back if need be. There was still some yelling, but less of it. They told us about the upcoming Sleeper fight, and the nightmare ogres that you can sing to sleep, and that the Sleeper might not be able to be recovered. Then they went through the town and gave lots of people boons. Meanwhile, Darius and some of the Waggers were handling some rituals. As soon as they were done, Bear created a Firefly for us to follow and we left town. (I don't think I've ever seen the town that well organized and prepared, I am really proud of them!) The Sleeper adventure took us through a cave and down narrow paths with fallen trees and slippery bridges. We walked for a really super long time, fighting pokey stabby nightmare things and the nightmare ogres. There were lots of places where the veil was thin (according to Mais) and we were both in and out of Tyrra and the Dreamscape at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain. When the area opened up, the town split a bit but for the most part we did a good job staying together and not fighting amongst ourselves. There were areas where people could cross into the Dreamscape or back into Tyrra freely, and if they were in the Dreamscape (though we could still see, heal, and interact with them) they naturally attacked with Dream like I do. When we weakened NIghtmare enough, we found the Sleeper but she looked super duper tall and her eyes glowed and it was bad news. When we finally destroyed her super nasty form, I WAS able to wake her up and with Dragon's help, we took her back to her family on our way back to Midway. The town did a really very good job overall. The treasure involved a box that I now have with Dream Blasts on it, and maybe some other stuff. We went to Ports Landing (which we had gone to earlier and spoken with the guards, and asked them to leave a note at the tavern with info regarding Bada's target, but they did not) and followed Bada's senses to the spirit he was to reclaim for Death. We succeeded, he succeeded, that left us with only one left. Dusty can write more about that. Skarth asked us to help him with a Lizardmen cave, which we were super duper apprehensive about given the several other times we had fought them earlier that day. We went anyways and thankfully there was only one lizardman left, then a box with some art in it. Skarth knows more about what happened with that stuff. Dusty, Moo, and I took a walk before joining up with the rest of the Waggers for nigh nigh time. Some shenanigans were had and we went to bed. If anybody else remembers anything else, please share. I tried to write down as much as I could remember, but now I am sleepy and its time for the snoozin. In High & Fluffy Spirits, Mutt Tail Wagger Redemption Category:Midway